


the beaches of kashyyyk

by brionytallis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i'm sorry i just needed a break from the finale, no plot here. just fluff., set between chapters 12 and 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionytallis/pseuds/brionytallis
Summary: Din and Grogu take a few days to lay low before visiting Corvus. Din takes a vacation and Grogu sees the ocean for the first time.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	the beaches of kashyyyk

Din is pretty sure this is the first time he’s taken a vacation in his life.

“I’ve got an old safe house on Kashyyyk.” Greef had said the day before. “Consider it a gift in return for your help. Go take the kid and lay low for a few days. They’re supposed to have great beaches.”

Helping Cara and Greef destroy the Imperial base was by no means a small feat. Din still has a giant scrape up his leg that will need at least four bacta patches- part of the reason he decides to delay their arrival on Corvus at least for a little while.

And okay, maybe he’s dragging his heels to meet the Jedi. But it isn’t like his trust issues are unfounded. The stories about powerful warriors who were more like gods than humans had been told to Din since he was a foundling. It worried him knowing that the person he would be meeting had the powers of the infant in his care, only stronger and more sophisticated.

And the Razor Crest was holding on by a thread at this point. So a break would be a welcome reprieve for everyone in Din’s opinion. 

Grogu squirms in his seat, cooing and gurgling. 

“What is it? Did you drop your ball again?” Din says over his shoulder. “I told you- every time you drop it, that means I have to stop the ship to find it, which takes us longer to get there.”

Grogu goes quiet. 

“You hungry? Is that it?”

Grogu coos again.

Din chuckles. “Alright kid. Give me a second to land and we’ll find you something.”

* * *

The safehouse sits just on the edge of the Wookie forest and the sandy coast. The Razor Crest is parked within sight of the house on neighboring the wide, flat pain of beach.

Greef meant it when he had said the safehouse was old. Din opens the door to the small house to find what looks like a nearly abandoned family room covered in dust. Grogu hacks out a tiny cough, as if to confirm that the room was indeed dirty.

“Yeah, it’s no Theed Palace.”

Grogu grunts.

“You are one opinionated little guy, you know that?”

Din finds what looks like the dining table and uses his spare hand to brush off a bit of dust, and elbowing off a stack of counterfeit Old Imperial license with the arm holding Grogu.

He blindly feels around for the floating pod behind him, nudging it over with his knee and slipping Grogu into the padded interior.

“Okay, let's see what we've got.” Din mutters to the infant as he looks into his tote bag. “Some rations, but you refuse to eat those. Bread. Will you eat bread? Or can you choke on that?”

He looks up at Grogu, who stares back at him, blinking his big brown eyes.

“Yeah, you’ll probably be alright. You swallow live frogs.”

Grogu’s ears perk up at the word “frogs”.

Din digs a little deeper in his back, and comes up with a small glass jar. “What about some mashed Meiloorun fruit? We haven’t tried fruit yet, huh?”

Din rustles around in the bag for a spoon, and Grogu begins to absently nibble on the sleeve of his little robe.

“I know, I know you’re hungry. Sorry, bud.” Din finally brings up the spoon, and pops open the can. He scoops a tiny bit onto the spoon and presents it to Grogu.

Grogu looks at the spoon curiously. He brings his tiny face closer, pondering the orange fruit. 

“Well c’mon, open up.”

Grogu looks up at Din, then sits back in his pod.

“I thought you were hungry? What’s this about?”

Grogu leans forward again, looking at the spoon, then looking at Din.

“Look. Here I’ll taste it?”

Din tips the helmet up just enough to slip the spoon into his mouth. The fruit tastes sweet, a rare nicety for a bounty hunter's diet.

Grogu coos beside him as he lowers the helmet.

“See? It’s good.” he says.

Din refills the spoon and presents it to Grogu. The baby looks at the spoon, and opens his mouth just enough for Din to quickly slip it into his mouth.

“There we go.”

Grogu’s face scrunches up at first, then his eyes soften, and he swallows.

“Good job, bud. Let’s try another.”

Din brings the spoon back to Grogu, but he refuses it again. 

“What? Do you want me to try it again?”

Din sighs, and lifts the helmet once more.

As the bottom of his face is revealed, Grogu coos. Din looks over at his charge, unseen eyebrow cocked under the helmet.

“You little monster. I see what you’re doing. You think you’re slick, huh?”

Grogu giggles. 

In spite of himself, Din finds a grin splitting across his face.

“Okay, you little womp rat. Finish your lunch and we can go see the beach.”

* * *

Din decides to leave the armor inside, against his reservations of being robbed for the beskar. But the house was in a very remote part of the planet and, as far as he could tell there was no one around for miles. Besides- the Wookie planet was mostly very peaceful, and he didn’t want to have to deal with any scuffing that the sand would undoubtedly leave on the shiny surface of his armor. 

Din hopes that his helmet and the soft cotton underlining of his suit will be acceptable beachwear, not that he would know. He steps out onto the beach with Grogu in his arm, the infant already wiggling in his arm.

“Alright, kid, hang on, I’ll put you down.”

He places Grogu on the ground, letting him acclimate to the surface. His little clawed feed shuffle around a bit, getting a feel for the sand. He gives a tiny stomp, then giggles. He ungracefully plops down to touch the sand with his fingers.

“You like it?” 

Grogu coos back.

Din chuckles. He tentatively removes a glove, and feels the sand for himself. 

“Hm. This isn’t like desert sand at all.”

Grogu looks up to the horizon, and notices the shoreline. He squeals again, and takes off towards the ocean. 

“Woah! Slow down, kid.” Din reaches forward and snatches him up by the arms. “You gotta wait until I’m there.”

Din walks down closer to the edge of the beach while Grogu babbles nonsensically in his arms, more talkative than Din has ever seen him. 

“I know you’re excited. But we don’t want a reprise of the Mamacore incident from last week.”

The waves crash onto the shore, getting louder as the two get closer to the water.

Grogu begins wiggling in Din’s arms again, and Din places him on the ground, just before the water touches land. Din crouches down and grabs Grogu’s tiny hand before he has the chance to run away again.

Grogu approaches the water, letting it gently wash over his toes. He steps a little closer, so that the next wave envelops his feet. He smiles, and then hops up and down in the shallow water, splashing the edge of Din’s pants. 

“Hey!” Din says in protest, not quite being able to make his tone firm, and a chuckle creeps into his voice. “Cool it bud. I didn’t bring a change of clothes for either of us.”

Din looks up, and sees a rather large wave headed to shore. Just before it crashes and bowls the little boy over, Din takes Grogu by both hands and lifts him up over the breaking crest of the wave. 

Grogu shrieks with joy as Din lifts him into the air, kicking his little feet.

“Is that fun? You like that?” Din asks.

The baby jumps up and down in the water again, and Din resigns himself to the fact that they’ll both be going to bed with wet clothes.

“Here’s another one.” Din says as the next wave approaches, and he swings Grogu up in the air again, and is met with another round of giggles and shrieks. 

Din smiles under the helmet, laughing along with the baby. 

“The things you do to me, kid.”

Grogu looks up at him, like he can understand what the Mandalorian is saying. Din looks at the child’s face, so open and unyielding. 

Din looks around, ensuring that no one else but them is in the vicinity. He crouches down, releases one of Grogu’s hands, and lifts a hand to his face. He takes a deep breath, and lifts the helmet off his face in front of another living being for the first time in decades.

Grogu stares at the man, his big brown eyes taking in his face. 

“Don’t tell anyone I did this.” Din mutters to him. 

Grogu coos at him, pawing at his skin, just to feel Din’s face. He pets at the mustache, curious of the new texture.

Din is surprised at how calm he feels. After so many years, he thought this would be intimidating. But Grogu offers no judgment.

A larger wave crashes onto the shore, distracting Grogu, and bringing his attention back to the ocean. 

Din looks up, bringing his face to the sky. It’s warm in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so din wouldn't know grogus name at this point but because we as the audience do i just used it anyway, but din never uses the name. so it's still consistent!


End file.
